


Art for "For All That I Seem"

by TheHatMeister



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Gen, Grief, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatMeister/pseuds/TheHatMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Narlth's story, "For All That I Seem"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "For All That I Seem"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For All That I Seem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604211) by [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth). 



> A very big thank you to dylogger for beta'ing my work, Narlth for writing a wonderful story, and the AC mods for coordinating this big bang!  
> Disclaimer: Merlin is owned by BBC and Shine, and I don't make any money from their use.

For those curious, the writing on his band says "Gestillan Scinncraeft", which translates to "stop magic" in the language of magic/Old English.

 


End file.
